1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling element and to a coupling for releasably joining together two pipes.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
FR-A-2 901 595 discloses a female coupling element for receiving a male coupling element. The female element comprises a body, a locking ring mounted about the body, and a safety ring superposed on the locking ring. The movement of projecting locking studs placed on the male element is limited by the safety ring, which is urged to the front of the body by a spring. A function of locking these two elements together is thus obtained in reliable manner.
Nevertheless, in order to provide the safety function, it is necessary to cause a plurality of parts to co-operate. In addition to a solid steel safety ring, that type of coupling element also requires a spring and at least one lug serving to prevent the safety ring from turning.